


Half Pipe (The Gold and The Girl)

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek 2018 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek2018, Day 7, F/F, Fluff, Free day, Physical Therapist Clarke, PyeongChang, Sequel, Smut, Snowboarder Lexa, Winter Olympics 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa had gotten the gold after an amazing victory on the halfpipe, but more importantly, Lexa got the girl.Clarke never thought she stood a chance until Lexa kissed her and now she got to enjoy the Olympics in a whole new way, with Lexa by her side as more than a friend.





	Half Pipe (The Gold and The Girl)

Clarke couldn’t believe she was kissing Lexa. She was finally kissing her best friend and it was better than she imagined. Her thoughts were wiped clean when she felt Lexa nip at her bottom lip and she felt Lexa’s tongue for the first time she felt like she was going to combust with happiness.

She was vaguely aware of being surrounded by people but didn’t care at the moment. When Lexa broke the kiss to change the angle she pulled back and realised they were giving people a show.

At Lexa’s look of confusion, she pecked her lips and watched a dopey smile spread across her face.

“We have an audience,” Clarke whispered, she glanced around and her eyes locked with Redhead who glared at her. The roses were spread all around her in the snow and some looked like they had been stomped on. Point in case when Clarke smirked and took Lexa’s hand in hers. Redhead stomped her feet and stalked off, kicking the roses out of her way.

Clarke chuckled, too caught up in her own happiness to care. She leaned in and stopped when someone pushed through the crowd and handed Lexa the American flag that she helped drape around Lexa’s shoulders.

“This is your moment, Lex. Embrace it.” Clarke smiled and watched Lexa’s cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“Oh I am,” Lexa teased and squeezed her hand.

“Good,” Clarke said and looked around, slightly uncomfortable at being the center of attention, but Lexa helped keep her grounded.

“What you thinking? You okay?” Lexa asked and ran her free hand over the back of her neck.  Lexa thought she was upset, Clarke could tell, but she wasn’t, not at all. She was overwhelmed with everything and finally seeing Lexa get everything she dreamed of was better than anything.

“Nothing at all,” Clarke kissed her again because she could and to hell with the audience, “never better.”

“Good, me either.” Lexa pulled her back into a tight hug and Clarke couldn’t believe it took them this long to act on their feelings. Being held by her like this was unimaginable, and she sighed softly in contentment when Lexa’s hand slid gently down her back to soothe her.

Unfortunately, their moment in paradise was ruined when Anya yanked Lexa away to pull her into a hug.

“Way to go, Kid, I knew you could do it.” Anya thumped Lexa hard on the back.

“Congratulations, Lex. That was amazing. Best I’ve ever seen,” Clarke stood blinking in surprise and still reaching for her for a minute when Lexa had been pulled away so suddenly. She laughed and joined in with a wide smile on her face, because they had been busy smothering each other in kisses she hadn’t been able to say it yet.

“C’mon they need you,” Anya started to tug her away but Lexa stood still and reached for Clarke’s hand.

“I don’t get the medal until tonight,” Lexa questioned, allowing herself to be pulled, “why the rush?”

“That’s true, but they have their own special thing where you get a stuffed tiger and all,” Anya answered, “so let’s get on with it.”

“Only if Clarke comes,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek as though to punctuate it and looked at Anya and held her ground.

“Oh my god, fine, whatever. Lovebirds.” Anya deadpanned at her. She rolled her eyes at them “about fucking time too by the way. Lets go.”

Anya led the way through the gathered crowds, that parted before them. Everyone was still talking, cameras were flashing as they passed and some people clapped as they passed through them as well. Lexa kept her hand tight in Clarke’s though and smiled back at her every few steps. She couldn’t hold back the smiles from her face and the excitement was catching. At last they came to a stop in front of a group of people including several news crews and a representative from the Olympic committee.

hey came forward toward where Lexa was as she stopped in front of them, meeting them in the middle. The woman representing the committee took a few more steps toward them and, Lexa noticed, Anya hadn’t been making it up there was indeed a stuffed tiger, which Lexa noticed was the mascot for the games. It was a sweet gesture and with a silly smile on her face Lexa stole a quick glance back at Clarke to find her grinning ear to ear.

“Alexandria Woods.” Vera greeted with a nice smile, tucking the tiger into one arm, she offered forward her hand.

“Actually, it’s Lexa,” She shook her hand.

“Lexa.” Vera answered with a smile, “well, on behalf of the Winter Games Olympics Committee I would like to present you with this,” she held stuffed tiger portraying the Winter Games' mascot, Soohorang, “in honor of winning the gold. The medal itself you will get at the ceremony later this evening.” Vera let go of the toy and stepped back, “congratulations.”  
“Thank you,” Lexa takes the tiger and smiled. She looked over at Clarke and smiled even wider. Clarke stood off to the side beaming at her best friend, soon to be girlfriend if she has anything to say about it.

“So, Lexa,” Vera went on, “you had an excellent run out there. I have to say, I haven’t seen anything like it,” Vera shook her head a little in awe as folded her arms proudly and looked Lexa over, “the Double McTwist 1260? The trick you tried four years ago that caused your injury?”

“It just felt right,” Lexa scratched the back of her neck and Clarke knew Lexa was nervous, “I’ve been hoping to land it for years and this time I did, but only because I had my best friend and girlfriend here supporting me.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open as Lexa crooked a finger at her and she went willingly to her side, “I’m your what?”

“My girlfriend, if you’ll have me,” Lexa smirked proudly and Clarke wanted to wipe it off, and she did. She kissed her hard and once again they ignored everyone around them until Vera cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Well, are we saying congratulations for winning the gold or getting the girl?” Vera smiled.

“The girl, most definitely, the gold is just an added bonus,” Lexa replied, never taking her eyes off of Clarke.

She swooned to hear Lexa announce that live on International Television, “She’s equally happy about both, I assure you. This is something she’s been working towards for a long time, so I know she’s ecstatic, but she’s being sweet and chivalrous right now,” Clarke linked their hands together.

“One last question, Lexa.” Vera smiled and stepped closer. Clarke went to step back, but Lexa tightened her grip on her hand. Clarke smiled and stayed put, “how does it feel to be the first woman to land that trick? How does it feel to know you’ve made history?”

Clarke glanced over at her girlfriend and grinned. Clarke had to admit she was curious as well. She knew how hard Lexa worked, physically and emotionally to get make it back here. She poured, blood, sweat and tears into it.

Clarke couldn’t be prouder of her.

“I don’t even know. The adrenaline is still pumping. Right now, it seems so unreal. Like it didn’t happen. Honestly, any woman can do it. I just happened to be the first, but I know I won’t be the last.” Lexa grinned.

Clarke was floored, she was always so humble and genuine. One of the many reasons she loved her so much.

“Well, thank you Lexa,” Vera held her hand again. Lexa shook it. Vera finished, “we will see you at the ceremony tonight. Congratulations again.”

“Thank you.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and pulled her towards the crowd. She took a few minutes to sign autographs, take pictures and accept their congratulations. Clarke stood behind her and just admired the way she handled it all.

Once she was done, Lexa grabbed her, ignored her coaches and Anya in favor of pulling her through everyone. She smiled and nodded to the people around them, but didn’t stop.

“Lex, where are we going?” Clarke quickened her pace to keep up with Lexa’s long stride.

“You’ll see.” Lexa smiled back at her but pulled her quickly through the Olympic Village. They passed the other parks and arenas, but Clarke didn’t any attention to her surroundings, all she felt was Lexa’s hand in hers that felt different than the hundred times before.

This time meant more.

Ten minutes later, they were at their building. Lexa kept her fast pace all the way up to their room which was more like an apartment for how big it was. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her when she unlocked the door and dragged her inside. She went to say something but Lexa pinned her to the door with her hips and plundered her mouth with hers. It was electric, the feel of Lexa’s kisses that she wanted for so long had her tangling her fingers into silky brown curls and before she knew it Clarke was kissing her back.

Clarke went with it, not daring to protest at the moment. She knew they needed to talk but after spending so much time fantasizing this exact moment Clarke figured a few more hours wouldn’t hurt one way or the other.

“So long…” Lexa peppered her cheeks, then her jaw, then her neck, with wet soft kisses, “I've wanted this…” Lexa’s cold hand darted under her coat and shirt to bare skin and she jumped at the contact.

“Fuck, me too.” Clarke yanked Lexa by the hair to her mouth and bit that bottom lip that she lusted after for years, “I never thought you felt the same way.”

“Of course I did,” Lexa moaned into her mouth and Lexa slid a thigh between her legs and pressed forward slightly.

Clarke canted her legs into her, while she kissed her, but she realized they needed to talk, “Wait, Lex.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Clarke promised gently, “I just think we need to talk.” She ran her hands down the sides of Lexa’s face to soothe the worry she knew would erupt.

“You’re right, but this isn’t a bad talk is it,” Lexa bit her bottom lip in worry.

“No, not at all,” Clarke guided her over the couch and sat down next to her, “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Lexa’s shoulders sagged in relief, “Was me kissing you not clear enough?” She teased and a smiled and shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh it was,” Clarke smiled, “But words are good too. Especially your voice saying them. I just, I just like to hear it.”

Lexa smirked softly at her and sat back deeper into the couch, “that you’re my girlfriend?” she asked. She took Clarke’s hand in hers and toyed with it, “that ...after all these years, I wanted to kiss you and so much more. You don’t want it to ruin our friendship?”

Clarke nodded, “yeah,” Clarke swallowed. She took a deep breath and looked at their joined hands before looking into Lexa’s eyes again, “thats ...thats why I never brought it up.”

“Me too,” Lexa admitted shly for a second. But then she took a deep breath and kissed the backs of Clarke’s fingers one at a time, “but now? Now I think it never could work, just us being friends. Say it, Clarke?” she let her lips linger over the back of Clarke’s hand.

Clarke smiled at her, her heart fluttering inside at the look Lexa was giving her like that. But not just her heart, other parts of her were starting to be affected as well, “it’s always been more than just friendship between us, but we were too scared to admit it. I couldn’t even imagine my life without you in it.”

“Exactly,” Lexa scooted closer, “But I’m not scared anymore and for however long you’ll have me, I’ll show you that I mean it.”

“How about forever?” Clarke grinned and reached and started unzipping Lexa’s layers because she could see the light sheen of sweat on her neck, “Let’s get you more comfortable, Lex. I know you have to burning up in the extra layers,” Clarke pulled her up and took the coat off and the sweatshirt underneath, “Does that feel better?”

“Yes, so much, thank you!” Lexa groaned as she stretched her arms, the tight under armour shirt she was wearing sticking to her skin. She toed off her boots and Clarke stepped forward.

“Let me help,” Clarke mumbled nervously.

“Okay,” Lexa dropped her hands from the button of her snow pants.

Clarke unbuttoned them and stripped them off her and did her best not to stare at her toned legs in her leggings. She bent down to help Lexa step out of them and Clarke realized exactly where her face was and blushed furiously, “There you go,” She swallowed thickly.

Lexa sighed in relief, “Thanks, let’s get you out of your coat,” She held out a hand to help her stand up that Clarke accepted eagerly. Lexa unzipped her coat slowly and removed it gently. Once done, Lexa sat down and pulled Clarke into her lap and wrapped her arms around her, “Can we just stay like this awhile?”

“Absolutely,” Clarke leaned back into her embrace and they stayed like that for awhile just enjoying each other’s presence. It didn’t last long when Lexa started pressing hot opened mouth kisses to her neck, “Lexxxaaa,” She tilted her head to give her more access.

“Yes, Clarke?” She chuckled against her neck.

“Fuck!’ She breathed out heavily as Lexa sucked on her pulsepoint. It was something she dreamed about Lexa doing since they met and wasn’t ashamed to admit it. She turned around in Lexa’s lap and captured her lips in a dirty kiss, all open mouths and tongue sliding together. Clarke swallowed Lexa’s moan and bit her bottom lip, a new favorite thing of hers to do, “do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this?” she gave Lexa’s lip a little tug.

\--a phone rang, startling them apart. In the inches between them Clarke could see Lexa’s hair mussed, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and eyes dark and she looked so beautiful like this, “stupid phone.” Lexa mumbled under her breath and answered it.

“What?” Lexa snapped, but her hand kept rubbing small circles on Lexa’s bare back with a smug smile. Clarke couldn’t keep still she was so turned on but she groaned softly because she had a feeling they wouldn’t get to finish what they started until later.

“Yes, Anya, I’ll be there. Fuck you too.” Lexa growled, hung up the phone and tossed it away. It landed somewhere with a clunk, “now, where were we?” Lexa leaned forward, but Clarke kissed her cheek.

At Lexa’s confusion Clarke spoke up, “we don’t have time,” she dragged a finger across Lexa’s jaw and down her neck, “to do all the things I want to do.” Clarke kissed her lightly and resisted the urge to deepen it.

“You’re right, but damn Clarke, just wait ‘til I get ahold of you with no interruptions. I should go change,” she pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek and went to shower, “I do have an interview, and I would like you to come with me.” She pulled off her shirt and started toward the shower.

Clarke stood there shaking in anticipation of what was to come, especially when Lexa started stripping, and completely missed Lexa’s request, “I’m sorry, what?”

Lexa chuckled and made her way back over in just her pants and sports bra. Clarke immediately looked down her beautiful body to her firm breasts and chiseled abs. She licked her lips at the sight, her eyes lingering over her tattoos as well, “See something you like?” Lexa teased.

“Fuck yes,” Clarke answered and shook her head of her dirty thoughts for the moment, or tried to, “I’m sorry, what did you say before?”

Lexa laughed a little, “I have an interview. That’s why Anya called. Will you come with me?” Lexa answered shyly put her arms behind her back and shifted from foot to foot a bit.

“Of course. But you’re sure you want me there?” Clarke looped her arm around Lexa’s neck and kissed her again. She couldn’t resist or stop herself from doing it.

Lexa groaned too and slid her hand down Clarke’s back as she warned softly, “you keep kissing me like that and we aren’t leaving this room.” she growled and nipped at her bottom lip and Clarke groaned loudly at the implication of Lexa being in control. Her panties were effectively ruined and Lexa had hardly touched her.

But then again, this had been building between them for years.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck..” Clarke pulled back reluctantly, “finish changing. I’ll be right back.” before Lexa could protest she slipped from her grasp and darted into the bathroom. Lexa’s laughter following her in as she closed the door. Clarke leaned against the counter and took a few deep breaths, before she shifted her legs, her pants uncomfortable because she was sticky. All she wanted to do was rush back out there and strip Lexa naked and to have her way with her.  But she couldn't. Lexa had just won a gold medal and made history in her sport. This deserved to be celebrated and as much as she’d rather keep Lexa to herself.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She opened the door to Lexa dressed in her U.S.A track pants and coat with her hair down over one shoulder.  She was gorgeous. Clarke thought she looked sexy in anything. It was unfair, honestly.

“You okay?” Lexa asked, concern tinged her voice.

“Well, I was debating getting myself off in here, but I’d much rather have you do it.” Clarke stated and watched Lexa’s eyes widen and mouth drop open. Lexa cleared her throat and gazed at her intently. No matter what Lexa always had this innate ability to make her feel wanted.

“That can be arranged, Clarke,” she husked out and moved to step into the bathroom with her.

“I’m counting on it.” Clarke laughed softly and set her hands to Lexa’s shoulders to stop her forward momentum, “but sadly we have to go.”

“No we don’t. I’ll skip it,” Lexa demanded softly as she slid her hands up and down Clarke’s arms.

It made Clarke shiver and want to push Lexa against the counter,“no you won’t. You just won a gold medal, you deserve to celebrate!” Clarke maneuvered around Lexa but threaded their fingers together.

“I’d rather be with you. You’re the only one that matters,” Lexa stated matter of factly.

Clarke swallowed but held firm. She refused to let Lexa have any regrets today, “Do you really want Anya to barge in and drag you away? You know she will,” Clarke raised an eyebrow at her and stroked her thumb across her knuckles.

“No,” Lexa pouted and Clarke thought it was adorable.

“I promise there’ll be plenty of time just the two of us later.”

“Better be. I’ve waited so long for this and knowing you feel the same way is making really hard to control myself,” Lexa kissed her.

“I know…” she kissed her back eagerly, but kept it chaste which was a struggle, “exactly what you mean.” Clarke broke the kiss.

Lexa snorted softly, “Let's get this over with.” She headed toward the door, tugging Clarke with her.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Right now I do.” Lexa yanked her out the door.

-=-

The interviewers were in a building on the other side of a gaggle of fans standing in the snow. Anya met up with them at the front of it all, “so, finally do it?” she folded her arms and looked at them both with a smirk.

“Anya!” Lexa scolded, but Anya just laughed.

“What? It’s just a question,” Anya smiled widely and Lexa just shook her head.

“I thought you’d be happy for us, Anya.” Lexa protested right away. But Anya smiled, “I am. I am. This is my happy face, see.” Lexa just snorted softly and rolled her eyes. Anya shook her head, “no, I am. But right now we got to do this.” she turned them toward the interviewers and started to lead the way through the people.

“Besides, we’re here not even fifteen minutes after you called. That’s it. How can we-” Lexa was cut off by Anya.

Anya held a hand up behind her, “I don’t want to know,” she began, “oh god, this is just the start of it, isn’t it? Why do I have a feeling that I am going to always be--”

“Lexa Woods,” A interviewer crowded in, cutting Anya off. None of the three of them had realised how they had actually arrived inside at the line of news reporters. Live news reports no less. Anya pulled to a stop and squared her shoulders. Lexa did as well, glanced at Clarke and squeezed her hand reassuringly before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and making her way up the table set for the interview. She made herself as comfortable as possible and made sure Clarke stood beside her just out of the camera’s view.  The reporter who pushed forward, “wow! That out there was unbelievable. How do you feel about winning?”

“I well,” Lexa took a breath, “good, it feels good. I wanted to say thank you for everyone who’s supported and helped me this far, and for the fans, and my family and Anya.. I mean, my manager,” She looked to the side at Anya whom just smiled a tiny bit and folded her her arms. “I couldn’t have done it without them.”

“But how does it feel to know you’ve won the gold?” another reporter asked.

“I,” she shrugged and tried to find words, “I guess I’m still absorbing it. I don’t know. It's been a rush. Start to finish, I can say that. It's been a rush. And I want to thank Clarke,” she said at last, looking over at Clarke and wishing she was within arm’s reach. Clarke smiled back at her and Lexa’s nerves were gone instantly, “I can guarantee you all that I wouldn’t be standing here, without this woman, in way more ways than one.”

There was a ripple of ‘awees’ and the sound of clapping in the gathered crowd. Lexa looked over to see Clarke was blushing a little, or her face might just be red from the bitter wind outside - or both. She didn’t care. She gestured Clarke over, but she shook her head. Lexa didn’t care if this was unusual or not, she needed her girl beside her. It took another minute and a pout for Clarke to relent. As soon as Clarke sat down in her lap as there were no other chairs, Lexa leaned in and placed a kiss on Clarke’s red cheek.

She still couldn’t believe that it meant more than just friendship to her-

“How did the two of you meet?” another of the reporter’s broke in, coming up to nearly brush aside the first as they stood next to them,

“I mean. For weeks now there have been rumors that Lexa Woods brought a girlfriend and you both denied it repeatedly, but obviously you two are together,” a different reporter grinned at their linked hands.

“This just happened actually,” Lexa answered the first reporters question, “She is my best friend though and now girlfriend. When we said before was true, but now it’s changed,” Lexa did her best to keep her voice level, but she felt Clarke’s hand at the base of her neck and instantly relaxed.

Lexa turned toward the other reporter, “Clarke was my physical therapist,” Lexa answered looking over at her. She rubbed the back of her neck, “after the injury. When I went to PT, we met there. She was the angel that got me back on my feet.”  Lexa pulled Clarke in close.

“You’re Clarke?” someone asked next, smiling at Clarke, and Lexa bristled at the way he stared at her chest, “Lexa’s girlfriend, yes?”

Clarke nodded enthusiastically and cuddled a little closer into Lexa, “yeah, yeah, I am.” her eyes sparkled as she looked at Lexa.

Lexa did her best not to roll her eyes because obviously she was her girlfriend, Idiot, she thought.

“Well, Clarke. Lexa here says that you are the person who got her back on her feet.” he said, and Clarke blushed a little bit. Lexa squeezed her fingers encouragingly. The interviewer went on, “did you have anything to add in about that?”

“I,” Clarke began, she looked up at Lexa, “Just that-” Clarke took a breath, “she’s everything to me and I’m so proud of her. She did amazing out there.”

“Aren’t you two adorable,” He clapped his hands together, “Now, Lexa, tell us what you were thinking during that last run?”

Lexa went scarlet, just thinking about it because the truth of the matter was, she thought about Clarke. She meant every word when she said Clarke was the main reason she made it back for the games.

“Well,” Lexa thought back on it, on the rush and the feel of the snow under the board as she maneuvered through the halfpipe. She opened her eyes, “I was thinking about Clarke,” she said honestly, smiling over at her again, “nothing else really mattered.”

“How about we watch it again?” Someone replayed it on the screen for everyone to see and Lexa got to see what everyone else saw. Her flipping and turning in the air and landing the trick perfectly. On the screen the crowd went wild and the announcers stuttered over the name of the trick in surprise which she had missed before because she had music on. She felt Clarke gasp and squeeze her hand and when she turned to look at her, Lexa saw tears in her eyes. Before she could ask what was wrong, her run was over and he had asked another question.

Lexa tore her gaze away from her girlfriend, a smile flitting her face at the realization that Clarke was really and truly her girlfriend, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

He smiled, “I was asking if we will see you at the next games?”

“Oh, well I certainly hope so,” Lexa smiled, but her mind was elsewhere.

“Have you thought about what you want to do when you stop competing?” He leaned forward.

“Actually, I have. I love to compete, it’s been my whole life, but I’ve had this idea…” She glanced over at Clarke who had heard her mention it once or twice, “a dream if you will...of opening a ski lodge where I could teach the next generation how to snowboard and where others could come if they’re injured and get help. It’s still in the very, very early stages,” Lexa stopped, but felt Clarke squeeze her hand in support.

“That’s really something,” He turned his attention on Clarke, “How do you feel about that?”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea and I think Lexa would be amazing at it. Honestly she’s good at everything she does,” Clarke chuckled and stared back at the interviewer.

“Well, there you have it folks. Lexa Woods and her wonderful girlfriend Clarke. You heard it first here. Congratulations again on getting the gold and the girl.”

“Thanks,” Lexa smiled and got up and the onlookers started clapping. She nodded, thanking them as she made her way through the crowd holding tight to Clarke’s hand until she reached where Anya was waiting. Anya’s face was impassive as ever but there was a smile and pride in her eyes, “it’s time Lex.” she said at last, “you ready?”

Lexa’s eyes widened, she wasn’t sure why she was so nervous suddenly, it wasn’t like this was her first medal, but she was and somehow Clarke sensed it, “An, give us a moment please.”

“You have two minutes,” Anya sternly stared at them, “You can’t be late to this.”

“I know, I promise we will be right there,” Clarke answered for her as she still stood frozen. Vaguely was she aware of Anya stomping off, it wasn’t until Clarke cupped her cheeks and pressed their lips together that made her snap out of it, “There you are.”

She smiled and leaned her forehead against hers and sucked in a deep breath, enjoying the calming smell of Clarke, “I have no idea why I’m freaking out,” She admitted in a whisper.

“Because you weren’t sure you’d make it back and you made history today, Lex. It’s a big deal!” Clarke rubbed her fingers against her cheekbones and then the back of her neck, Clarke’s touch alone helped to calm her down.

“Thank you,” Lexa quietly said and shifted from foot to foot.

“Anytime,” Clarke smiled again, “Are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Lexa let out another breath and pulled back, but not without another kiss to Clarke’s lips. She was quickly becoming addicted to them after imagining it for years, the real thing was so much better than her dreams. She remembered the look on Clarke’s face when she watched her run, “hey Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you thinking during my run just now?”

“Oh, that it was amazing to watch again and how scared I was when you did that trick. It scared the crap out of me, honestly. I was so afraid you were going to get hurt again,” Clarke teared up.

“Oh, babe! No!” Lexa pulled her into a hug and held her tightly against her chest, “I’m sorry, I just knew I could do it and I didn’t think about how you would feel watching it, I-” She spoke into her ear.

Clarke pressed her lips against her, “I know and it’s okay, really. Just the replay brought it back, but I know you are here and okay. That’s what matters.”

“You sure?” Lexa was still worried and pressed her lips against her head.

“I’m sure,” Clarke reassured her.

“Okay,” Lexa smiled and was relieved when she saw Clarke smile and kiss her again. She was quickly becoming addicted to kissing her.

“We better go, Anya will have my head if you’re late,” Clarke joked.

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Lexa linked their hands together and led them towards Anya who was pacing at the entrance.

“Fucking finally!” Anya complained, wrapping her coat tighter around her before they all headed outside. Lexa tugged her beanie on and made sure Clarke had her hood up, she didn’t want her getting sick, “I guess I should get used to this now you two are FINALLY together,” She rolled her eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lexa questioned as they walked.

“You two have been giving hearteyes to each other for years. It’s sickening really,” Anya laughed.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “we haven’t. Clarke and I have been nothing but platonic.”

“Are you even listening to yourself. You sleep in the same bed. You kiss each other goodnight. And oh my god, let’s not talk about your codependency…”

“My what?” Lexa asked.

“Your codependency,” Anya mocked, “ where’s Clarke. I have to go and see Clarke. I know we have training, but I can’t. I can’t have breakfast until I talk to her…”

“I’m not that bad.”

Anya went on teasing, “have you seen my phone, I have to call Clarke…”

“Anya,” Lexa scolded rolling her eyes. But beside her, Clarke was giggling a little. It was a cute sound, especially because she was trying to hide it.

“No, seriously Lexa. Heart eyes. I should paint it on your helmet.”

“We have not,” Clarke decided to speak up for her. Lexa smiled and had to bite her lower lip. Because she knew that they were in for another round.

“Well, just like I told Lexa, sure you haven’t. Though, I don’t know exactly how you whine and mope about. But if it’s anything like she does--”

Lexa couldn’t help it. At Clarke’s face she couldn’t help but stare at her and start smiling as they walked. Anya caught the look though and quickly pointed out, “see, that right there.”

“I will never hear the end of this, will I?” Lexa asked. They had arrived at the entrance to the arena now and she felt her heart start to pound a little with excitement. She was really back here. Stepping inside after Anya, Lexa followed her quicky up a hallway smiling at Clarke as she did. Even from this corridor she could hear the excitement of the crowds gathered for the ceremony. Lexa felt herself smiling, and it got even bigger when she looked over at Clarke.

Finally they arrived at the arena where they held the opening ceremonies that when they stopped again she saw thousands of people through seated in the stands, security roamed everywhere, there were cameras and news crews and flags from all over the world and the chatter of all those voices was so incredibly loud, “oh wow.” Lexa whispered, taking it all in. She took a few deep breaths and looked over at Clarke, “we really did it.”

Clarke nodded at her. Lexa whipped her gaze over to Anya whom stood, actually smiling, with her arms folded as she leaned against the door, “you’re on your own from here. Clarke and I will go stand over there.” she motioned to the left of the awards podium, where family and friends of the winners would wait.

The podium, the higher space for first place in the middle and the spots for second and third like steps down to each side of it.

“Miss Woods?” A voice asked and she whipped about to find a team of people waiting there in USA jackets and shirts, Olympic Committee she thought. They glanced toward the podium and so did she. Lexa whipped about quickly as the announcements to the opening of the Ceremony were made. She took Clarke’s face in her hands, and kissed her lips, then her forehead, and then touched their foreheads together, “I will be right back.” she whispered.

“Go on babe,” Clarke sounded breathless, and she was shaking.

“Clarke,” Lexa was worried, “you’re shaking…” she looked down at her eyes.

“I’m just excited,” Clarke grinned ear to ear, “and so happy for you.” it was her turn to take Lexa’s face in her hands now. She looked toward the podium and could see Nia and Echo starting to walk out toward it-

“Echo Black, Russia. Bronze.” the announcement was made Echo, looking much more disheartened and even casting a small glare their way, moved and took her place on the podium. The bronze medal was draped around her neck. It seemed as though Echo’s attention to Lexa pulled Nia’s toward it as well because suddenly NIa’s eyes had narrowed and she was scowling as flashing cameras went off around her, the look on her face forever immortalized in print and media for sure.

“Nia Queen, Norway. Silver.” the announcement was made. Nia stepped up to the spot on the podium with a somewhat begrudging smirk on her face as the Olympic committee came and put the silver medal around her neck. Clarke watched them tell her congratulations.

“Lexa Woods-”

Clarke threw herself at Lexa, “that’s you babe..” she tucked the side of her head into Lexa’s body for a second-

“Winner of the Gold Medal for the 2018 Olympic Games.”

Clarke let go of Lexa, “go baby,” she said to her, “go.” Clarke clasped her hands together with tears streaming from her eyes as Anya’s could have been a little wetter than usual and Anya swallowed very hard, “go on Lex. You deserve this.”

Lexa took a deep breath and turned and started her way through the arena toward the podium. She looked around as she walked, the music, the lights, the people on their feet, it all seemed so surreal. Her heart pounded in her chest as she was draped in a United States flag and she stepped up into the gold medalist position between the other two.

The medal was brought forward and draped around her neck when she bent over to receive it and she was handed an open wooden box wooden depiction of the PyeongChang mountains featuring “PyeongChang 2018” written on it in Korean. The announcements were made for her sport and the games. Above her she noticed the huge screen depicting her face for all to see and she had tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

The national anthem ‘Star Spangled Banner’ started to play, the proud strains of the music filling the air and she was elated. She stood up straight with her hands behind her back as the familiar notes drifted through the air. There was cheering suddenly, so loud she thought her ears might shatter with the roar. Cameras were flashing and so many people were calling her name all at once. She smiled and nodded and felt the excitement in her burst free. She looked for Clarke and found her smiling too. Clarke blew Lexa a a kiss. And on the podium with announcers talking and cameras rolling, with her gold medal around her neck and Nia and Echo scowling to each side of her. Lexa reached out, and caught it.

-=-

The next half hour passed in a daze for Lexa. She shook more hands than she thought possible in her life and signed more autographs than she ever had. Lexa was slapped on the back by more people than she ever had been and there were so many well wishes, she lost count. There were gifts put in her hands and she felt so excited she could hardly breathe.

Finally in the midst of it all while standing in the crowds she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw Clarke. Clarke smiled and Lexa crushed her body tight to hers. The feel was indescribable to be holding her girl close. Lexa smiled against her as she breathed in everything Clarke and closed her eyes because, this time, the thought was real. Clarke was her girl. Anya was there trying to gather up all the gifts. Lexa felt Clarke’s hands in her hair. She took a deep breath and loosened her grip at last, just enough to turn her gaze, “can we go now?” she asked Anya.

Anya looked over at her, the crowds were dispersing around them.  Anya nodded, “go on, lovebirds.” she rolled her eyes at them.

“Thanks An,” Lexa shot forward and hugged her friend tight, “I wouldn’t have gotten here without you, you know.”

“Oh I know that,” Anya tried to sound aloof as she untangled herself from Lexa’s grasp and still she wasn’t quite able to keep her voice from cracking a little. Still, Lexa decided to have mercy on her and act like she didn’t know as Anya took a step back, “goodnight, you two.”

“Night An,” Lexa said with a smile, she reached for Clarke’s hand.

“Night Anya.” Clarke said too, as Lexa started to pull her away.

They had only gone a few steps when Anya called after them loudly, “Hey! Don’t forget my room is right next door to yours so ...try and keep it down!”

Lexa bit her lip, and blushed a little, and kept going. She heard Clarke laughing and it was the best sound she’d heard all night. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her shaking her head, turning to go the other way. Lexa smiled and glanced at Clarke, “she means it nicely, well as nice as she can for her.”

“I know she does,” Clarke answered.

Lexa took squeezed Clarke’s fingers. She knew they were supposed to leave the direction of the others but she took them another way, toward the back exit they had come in through. The events were winding down for the day, and as their feet carried them forward into dark and empty halls, Lexa could hear the excitement and fireworks muffled from outside. After a few turns, Lexa slowed down. She paused and looked at Clarke who stood looking quietly back at her. In the dim light and flashing fireworks, Lexa could see her beautiful face and glowing eyes. She sighed happily, because of all the excitement, because of landing the trick that was finally becoming more and more real especially with the gold medal around her neck.

But mostly, and more importantly, because her heart felt it was bursting with...emotion and everything on Earth wonderful because above all the rest -- Clarke was her girl. Lexa wet her lips and tried to put it into words, “Clarke I. Today,” she saw Clarke’s eyes look up to hers, happy and she saw the curve of a smile touch Clarke’s lips, “it’s one of the best days of my whole life.”

“Mine too.” Clarke said to her softly.

“No, let me finish. It’s the best day because,” she brought her other hand up to Clarke’s face,“ right now last night at this time... we were still best friends. And we held each other in the dark anyway and my insides were completely shaking because I had so much I wanted to tell you,” Lexa moved in, unable to find words for the rest. She kissed Clarke’s soft lips, chapped a little by the cold, and groaned and grunted with the feel of them against hers after so very long. Lexa’s lips started to shake when Clarke started kissing her back and fireworks started going off more than just outside.

“Lexa…” Clarke’s voice was a whisper against her lips when the kiss broke. Blue eyes looked up at hers and in them swirled so many things. Lexa reached up and brushed a thumb over Clarke’s cheek. She felt her breath quicken and it made her own sped up. She saw Clarke’s eyes darken in the flashes of light from the fireworks outside and before she knew what she was doing pressed her against the glass with her body.

Clarke’s hands were on her hips in an instant and she pushed back Clarke’s hair and started sucking softly at the tender spot on Clarke’s throat, the one where her pulse beat, the one she always watched. Lexa heard Clarke’s head drop against the window. Warm hips pushed forward into hers and Lexa grunted, when one of Clarke’s hands found her hair and pulled her face up, and then lips were on hers, soft and warm and sucking like her bottom lip was the best candy. Lexa closed her eyes and peeked them open the minute that mouth dropped to her throat. Their breath was fogging the glass. Their bodies smearing the fog. Lexa felt Clarke’s lips lift off her neck, “we should…” she whispered.

But Lexa was already nodding, “we should…”

Clarke smiled and turned in her arms, relaxing back into her body. Standing at the window they let their pulses grow calm a minute, wiping away the steam they had made to watch fireworks go up into the night sky outside.  But Lexa could feel Clarke relaxing more and more in her arms, and it made her smile and kiss her neck, “Clarke?”

“Mmm?”

Lexa’s hands slid to Clarke’s waist and against her ear she whispered, “Lets go back to the room? Now? So I can make love to you?”

Clarke’s body shook as she turned around nodding. A smile spread across her face. Lexa smiled back. Reaching down she picked Clarke up into her arms and started with her up the hallway. Clarke started laughing the whole way, “Lexa, oh God. Let me go. I can walk on my own you know.”

“No way, Clarke,” Lexa laughed back, “you will never walk on your own again.” the words had a double meaning and she looked down into wet blue eyes as she said them. Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa, and snuggled in without another word.

It was a long walk back to their room through the village from where the Ceremony had been. But Lexa insisted on carrying her the whole way there, and even when she got back, Clarke laughed when she made her wrap her legs around her waist so she could unlock the door and carry her over the threshold. Clarke was laughing even more by the time Lexa put her in the middle of the bed. Lexa stood back. She was grinning ear to ear as she moved and closed the door. When she turned around in the dim room the air grew suddenly soft and quiet.

Clarke was breathless, looking at her.  Lexa smiled softly and unzipped her jacket and laid it over the back of a chair, “nervous?” she asked softly.

Clarke shrugged a little. The pit of her stomach suddenly did have butterflies in it, “not in a bad way.” she answered.  Lexa came over and offered her hand to Clarke, “come with me,” she said to her. Without hesitation Clarke put her hand in Lexa’s and let her pull her up from the bed. Once on her feet Lexa ran a hand through Clarke’s hair, “it’s been a long day.”

Clarke nodded, “a wonderful one.”

“Let’s get you a bath?” Lexa asked, “so you can unwind and warm up?”

“Lexa I-” Clarke felt her stomach squeeze a little in a hint of sadness. She wanted to be by Lexa..

“I’m right here.”

“Okay,” Clarke answered she let Lexa tug her toward the bathroom door. Lexa put the stopper in the tub and turned on the water and added in a generous amount of bubbles they had brought. She knew how much Clarke loved them. Then she pulled a soft bathrobe down from a rack and set it aside, “I’ll be in soon,” Lexa said, and found another robe. She smiled at Clarke before sneaking out of the bathroom with the second robe.

Clarke stood there a little unsure staring after the closed door before smiling softly at last at the idea of a warm bath and bubbles, and Lexa coming back to her. So she slowly peeled off her clothing and sank into the tub.

The warm water and bubbles felt heavenly on her body and it wasn’t long before she felt her whole body completely relax as she sunk farther into the bath. She dunked her head under and let the water envelop her as she cleaned up and made sure she was smooth. The thought of making love to Lexa for the first time invaded her mind and she wanted to make sure she smelled good everywhere.

She felt herself getting hot and bothered just thinking about Lexa kissing her and touching her everywhere. Clarke had felt a sample of what it felt like earlier and she couldn’t wait to experience everything with Lexa.

Speaking of Lexa, she said she’d be in soon. Clarke glanced at her phone and noticed fifteen minutes had passed and she was done bathing.

“Lexa?” She called out sinking back beneath the bubbles.

The door opened and Lexa stepped in just a robe, “Yes, babe?”

Clarke melted at the term of endearment, “I thought you were going to join me?”

“I am still planning on it, if you want me to?” Lexa asked with a tilt of her head as her eyes raked over what she could see of her body. Lexa’s lips parted as though her mouth was dry.

“Of course, but you took forever and now I’m all clean,” Clarke pouted.as Lexa stepped closer and knelt by the side of the tub.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Lexa leaned down and kissed her softly, “How about you go make yourself comfortable in bed and I’ll take a really quick shower?”

Clarke agreed because she knew Lexa was up to something, she knew her like the back of her hand, “Okay.”

“Thank you…” Lexa looked like she was going to say more, but smiled instead and kissed her, She went over to the shower stall, turned it on and Clarke admired the view when Lexa stripped off the robe. She saw the back tattoo along her spine among other ones. Too quick, Lexa stepped into the shower, but not without a knowing smirk over her shoulder at Clarke. Lexa started washing her hair.

Clarke groaned at the tease, but decided to tease her right back. On a whim she had packed lingerie and thought what better time to use it than now. She hopped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. Clarke grabbed her brush and made her way out of the bathroom with Lexa whistling in the shower.

This must be what it’s like to be truly happy, she thought. Because she had never felt like this before.

She smiled brightly she padded back to the bedroom and dug through her luggage to the find the lacy black set and put it on. It fit like a glove. Clarke brushed her hair and let it hang down over her shoulders. She threw the robe on over tied it loosely and made herself comfortable on the bed.

It didn’t take long until she heard the shower go off and Lexa appeared with a cloud of steam billowing out behind her with her standing there clad in only her robe as she tied it, staring at Clarke as though her breath was stolen, and Clarke’s mouth dropped open at the goddess before her.

She was so fucking lucky.

Their gazes locked and Clarke crooked a finger at her, but a knock on the door sounded, making them both jump and Clarke grumbled and flopped backward onto the bed. Lexa held up a finger with a smile and headed towards the door while Clarke continued to groan in frustration. She heard Lexa thanking someone and Clarke cracked open one eye to see her wheeling a cart into the room with food and roses. Clarke sat up quickly and didn’t know what to say. She was touched that Lexa went to all the trouble, but at the same time realised Lexa wasn’t done. Biting her lip and watching Clarke for a second she finally pulled out a bag from underneath and went about setting candles around the room and lighting them to make it more romantic, casting glances back at her from time to time, “I wanted it ready after your bath.” she admitted shyly, turning to Clarke.

“Lexa….” Clarke’s heart thumped a mile a minute, at her beautiful girl standing there. Lexa just smiled though and turned off the lights. Only then did Lexa approach her, “I wanted to do something special for you, because you deserve the whole world.” she sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a piece of Clarke’s damp hair behind her ear. The touch was featherlight, almost a though she was afraid she would break her.

“You’re my world, Lex,” Clarke leaned into the touch her voice sounding dry, “only you.” she took one of Lexa’s hands in hers.

“You’re mine too,” She brushed a featherlight kiss to her head, got up and and went to move away. But Clarke stopped her tugging her back by the hand.

“Dinner can wait, I’d rather have you,” Clarke rasped out and felt Lexa stiffen.

Lexa gulped and nodded her head once. She licked her lips and the bed sank as she sat down on it near Clarke. Lexa ran her fingers down Clarke’s face and Clarke shivered under the touch, but quickly warmed up, when Lexa leaned in, closed the small space between them and started to kiss her.

Her lips were warm and perfect, and Clarke was lost in the feel of Lexa and it was like coming home when Lexa grunted softly and swiped her tongue across her lip. Clarke opened her mouth for her instantly and that velvety tongue dipped into her mouth. Her hands looped around Lexa’s shoulders and Lexa moved closer, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel Lexa’s body against hers.

Clarke didn’t even notice when Lexa untied her robe, but did hear Lexa’s intake of breath and her eyes glazed over, when she broke the kiss suddenly, looked down and drank her in, “Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Lexa breathed and her kisses become firmer, her hands roamed over her exposed skin a little harder and Clarke was in heaven. She bucked her lips under Lexa, but Lexa shifted back to yank the robe off off of her all the way. Staring at her she dropped the robe on the floor, “You are so beautiful,” Lexa ran her fingers down her stomach and up her body.  She swallowed hard and touched the lace of Clarke’s bra, unable to do anything, but stare as she brushed a thumb across one of Clarke’s nipples through it. Lexa’s breath caught in her throat though when her eyes travelled down to the black lace between Clarke’s legs. She was mesmerized. Her lips parted slightly, “oh Clarke….” she struggled for a breath and whipped her eyes up again, “are you sure?”

“Yes,” Clarke moaned out, “I’m sure,” She gasped and reached out to touch Lexa, but her robe was in the way, “You’re beautiful,” Clarke struggled to undo the knot of Lexa’s robe. She needed Lexa naked and writhing beneath her. She needed to feel her come apart at her hands and moaned her name, “ugh, why is this so hard?”

Lexa chuckled and gently pushed her hands away, “It’s not,” She undid the knot swiftly and let it fall from her shoulders and Clarke greedily ran her hands over her smooth, silky skin. Lexa was naked and glowing in the candlelight. Her nipples hardened instantly in the cool night air and when Clarke dragged a hand down her body she was met with the slick of Lexa’s arousal on her thighs which heightened her own.

“How did I get so lucky?” Clarke peppered kisses across her neck and collarbone and felt Lexa unhook her bra leaving her exposed to Lexa’s appraisal and green eyes darkened with desire looked over her body.

“I’m the lucky one, Clarke,” Lexa pushed her back until she was on her back and ran her hands once again across her thighs, “Can I?”

“Yes, please!” Clarke moved her hips trying to get Lexa where she desperately needed her. Slowly, Lexa peeled her underwear down her legs and she kicked them off the rest of way, too impatient to wait, “Touch me now,” She requested.

Lexa moved deftly and slipped her body between Clarke’s legs, sliding one leg over her shoulder and then the other she lay down on her belly on the sheets, took one of Clarke’s legs gently around the knee and pushed her open a little wider and started kissing and licking up the inside of her thigh, “do you know how long,” Lexa kissed and sucked small bruises into place listening to Clarke whimper before turning and repeating the process with the inside of Clarke’s other leg, “I wanted to do this to you?” she set her lips to the juncture at the top of Clarke’s thigh before she looked up into blue eyes staring at hers and set her teeth into skin next as she rasped through them, “dreamed of knowing what you taste like?”

Clarke groaned, “Lexa…” and flopped her head back against the pillow. She was struggling to breathe with Lexa looking up at her like that, but she had to look again, especially when she felt those lips smile against her skin almost smugly, before lifting up from it. Clarke looked down again to see Lexa watching her as she moved just enough to lick the tip of her tongue up her bare center.

“Oh my fucking god,” Clarke grabbed at the back of Lexa’s head hard, her own falling back against the pillows at the first touch of Lexa’s tongue and she had to bite down on her lip hard because she heard Lexa’s soft groans start up right as her hands moved to hold Clarke’s hips and her tongue began to probe.

Her hips lifted into Lexa’s mouth and her hands wrapped into her Lexa’s hair as Lexa sunk her tongue in and out of her and flicked her clit with her thumb. She felt Lexa smile against her and went to say something when Lexa drove two fingers into her soaking wet core and all Clarke could say was her name over and over again.

The familiar sensation started to build and Clarke knew she wasn’t going to last long. She had waited for this for so long and now that it was finally happening, she wasn’t able to hold her orgasm off for long, not with Lexa hitting all the right spots. When Lexa curled her fingers, Clarke cried out as spots danced along her vision.

“Right there!” Clarke screamed and bucked wildly chasing her orgasm. Lexa moved up and wrapped her lips around her clit and it threw her over the edge into the most intense orgasm of her life. Clarke’s whole body had tensed up and she was suffering for the woman she felt smiling between her legs. Lexa’s fingers slowed to a softer slide and Clarke started tugging on her even while her ears were still ringing, she tried to pull Lexa up her body.

Lexa stopped her sucking and looked up at her. Her chin dripping with Clarke’s arousal about made Clarke come undone again. With a groan she pulled anyway and Lexa smiled and gave her clit a last little lick before slipping up her body their wet skin came together and Lexa’s silky skin covered hers as she pressed their bodies together and took Clarke’s head in her hands. Lexa started kissing and licking at her lips, sucking at them softly with little groaning sounds, her fingers flexing softly in Clarke’s hair until Clarke opened her mouth at last and Clarke groaned when Lexa’s tongue slipped in and toyed with hers and she tasted herself.

“Oh fuck…” Clarke muttered, as Lexa pulled back for a second only to breathe, but Clarke took advantage of it. She slapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and flipped her over onto the bed under her.

Lexa looked up at her blinking in surprise for just a moment before Clarke stroked wet hair from her face and teased “What?”

“You are pretty good at flips...” Lexa groaned when she moved and started sucking at Lexa’s throat, chuckling as she cupped her hands under Lexa’s jaw and tipped her head back a little, “I mean not as...as good at me,” She teased.

“Oh really,” Clarke bit down on her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark.

“I mean...I...just ...just got a gold for some pretty awesome ones,” Lexa nodded towards the nightstand. Out of the corner of her eye Clarke saw it and smirked to where it was laying on the bedside table. She sucked a little harder, feeling Lexa’s legs part willingly under her body and she wasn’t even there yet-

“Clarke..!” Lexa groaned and threw an arm over her face. Her other hand tightened at Clarke’s hip. Clarke just smiled and slid down Lexa a little more before trapping a hard nipple in her lips. It felt amazing and Clarke groaned despite herself. She had lusted after Lexa’s perfect body for so long, and now she was wet and naked and trapped under hers. She released her nipple with a pop and dragged her tongue over her hard abs and her hands across the tattoos littered across her body. They were such a turn on and Clarke felt herself ready for another round.

“What do you want, babe?” Clarke questioned with a smile as she moved lower and bit at her pelvic bone making Lexa rise up from the bed.

“You!” Lexa whined, “Always you!”

“What do you want me to do?” Clarke blew hot breath over her core and Lexa moaned in response. She nibbled her way down her thighs to her knees and all the way down to her dainty feet before she moved back up the other side.

“Fingers, please!” Lexa gasped and tried to push Clarke where she wanted, her breaths became harsher, the closer she got to your target.

“Just my fingers,” Clarke ran her tongue from her engorged clit down her slit, loving the taste of Lexa, salty but sweet, “Not my tongue?” She teased and barely pulled back and felt Lexa’s hand wrap in her hair and push her back.

“Both, please!” Lexa cried out, “Clarke, god!” Lexa’s head was thrown back, eyes shut in pleasure, her neck stretched taut and Clarke had never seen someone more beautiful. Clarke thrusted two fingers into her tight, wet core and already felt her fluttering around her fingers. She curled them and hit her front wall repeatedly and took her clit in her mouth and sucked hard. The hand in her hair tightened, but Clarke barely felt the pain, too focused on watching her girl break underneath her. Clarke placed one last kiss to her clit and shimmed up her body, she wanted to see Lexa’s face when she came.

“That’s it, babe, come for me,” She shifted and straddled her thigh and drove her fingers harder into her, the palm of her hand hitting her clit with every thrust.

“Oh, Clarke, fuck, yes!”  Clarke started kissing her lips, kissing her  and enjoying the little noises  she made. The way Lexa gasped and moaned into her mouth was everything and more. She felt Lexa clench around her fingers hard and flood her hand and the sheets beneath her with her arousal, “Clllaaarrrkkkee…” Lexa cried out loudly and Clarke worried about the neighbors for a split second, but seeing her thrown over the edge was beautiful. Her back arched, her lips parted in a O as she came.

She slowed her fingers down and helped Lexa ride out her high by peppering kisses across her lips, cheeks and neck, “You’re everything to me,” Clarke whispered against her lips and watched Lexa’s eyes flutter open and her body sink into the mattress.

“Likewise, Clarke,” Lexa lifted a hand and brushed her cupped her cheek, bringing their mouths back together. Her stomach rumbled followed by Lexa’s and Clarke laughed.

“Looks like we need food,” Clarke shifted off of her and laid down next to her.

“Well, I-” Lexa chuckled and dragged a finger down her stomach and hovered over her core.

“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say,” Clarke warned with a laugh and shoved her shoulder playfully.

“Okay, but I’m thinking it,” Lexa slowly sat up, gave her a kiss and padded her way over to the cart where their food waited, “How about dinner in bed?”

“That sounds perfect,” Clarke smiled and loved the fact that even though now they were lovers, they were still best friends.

“Good, thought so too. Today has been perfect,” The look on Lexa’s face touched her deeply, “Not because of winning the gold, but because of you. Now I get to end the day with you, having dinner naked in bed?”

“Can’t beat that,” Clarke smiled and reached for one of the plates in her hand.

They spent the next hour laughing and eating and just enjoying being with each other. It was the perfect way to end their day. Once they finished, Clarke pushed the plates to the side and straddled Lexa quickly, taking her by surprise, “Clarke?” Lexa moaned when she grinded into her firm abs.

“Ready for round two?” Clarke kissed her and with Lexa’s nod, pushed her back down on the bed.

-=-

Lexa laughed as she watched her girlfriend strap the buckles on her snowboard and give her a glare.

“Think this is funny?” Clarke asked with a hint of teasing in her tone. They were out on one of the skiing slopes instead of the pipe as Lexa hoped it would be easier for Clarke. There was no way she would take her to the pipe for her first time. The first order of business was to get Clarke to stay up on the board. The rest would come later, she hoped. Luckily, it was one of the nicer days today, the sun shining and not bitterly cold and windy.  

There were only a few days left before they had to fly home. She wanted to make the most of them.

“Not at all, I think you look sexy wearing my gear,” Lexa glanced up and down Clarke with a smile. Clarke was bundled up in her outerwear and had a mask covering most of her face. Lexa wanted to make sure Clarke was protected just in case. She bent down to make sure her feet were secured and stood up. Lexa kissed her quickly, thoughts of last night invading her mind as she plopped the helmet on her head.  Lexa’s eyes were sparkling as she closed the buckle under Clarke’s chin and smiled at her.

“Sexy huh?” Clarke laughed a little and she panicked because the little laugh made her start sliding on the snow, “woah ….woah…!” her arms flailed about, but then Lexa’s arm snapped around her.

“I got you!” she said against her ear. The arm around her middle steadying them both.

Still, Clarke clung to the front of Lexa’s jacket, “damn that’s slippery,” she cursed at the snow.

“That is is,” Lexa teased. She kissed Clarke’s neck quickly and tightened her grip on her waist, “okay so…” Lexa nodded toward the hillside. It was just a small one, perfect for beginners. In truth, it was the smallest, Lexa could find on such short notice. When they got back home, she planned to take Clarke on the bunny hills. Clarke had wanted to try the largest the place had, but Lexa wouldn’t let her, afraid she would hurt herself with it being her first time.

“And you do this for fun?” Clarke’s thoughts cut in. Lexa looked over at her and smiled, “yeah, fun mostly, and competition. And to destroy people and-”

“Lexa!”

“I’m teasing, Clarke,” Lexa laughed. She shrugged and added, “sort of. All these years though, you know I’ve wanted to share this with you. Now I finally get to so I’m just enjoying the moment,” She used one hand to push Clarke’s blonde hair over her shoulder, “Ready?”

“Yes, I know, and I don’t know why I let you talk me into it this time,” Clarke grumbled playfully. She slanted her eyes at Lexa though, “Don’t let me go?”

“Never,” Lexa stated firmly and when Clarke’s eyes shot up to hers, she repeated, “Never, “ She stepped closer and cupped Clarke’s rosy cheeks in her gloved hands. She took a deep breath, “I love you, Clarke. I’m in love with you.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and mouth dropped open before she squealed and pitched forward, but Lexa made sure to catch her, “I love you too! I’m so completely and hopelessly in love with you and have been for so long.”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” She kissed her long and hard, “Now, you can do this, love. I believe in you.”

“It’s the same for me and okay, I trust you,” Clarke looked toward the hill with determination and Lexa stifled a laugh.

“You got this,” Lexa encouraged her and jogged down to the bottom to wait for her, “C’mon babe!” She called up and watched as Clarke got her momentum going and slid down the hill towards her. Lexa was so proud of her for doing so well and started to jump up and down in excitement, but it was short lived as she watched Clarke stumble as she leaned too far forward.

“Lexa…” Clarke called out as she started to go down, but Lexa darted forward to catch her, “My hero.”

“I told you I’d always catch you,” Lexa kissed her again, “So what did you think?”

“It was fun until I started to go down,” Clarke’s cheeks were flushed and Lexa could see the excitement shining in her eyes, “I love you, thank you for encouraging me try.”

“I love you too, thank you for trusting me,” Lexa took her hand and started to guide her back up, “Do you want to go again?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Okay,” Lexa smiled and they spent the rest of the morning on the slopes and Lexa thought this was the second best day of her life, yesterday being the first.  

She got the gold and the girl.

[(Back to Part One: The Half Pipe)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13808985)

**Author's Note:**

> We are planning a larger multi-chapter fic based off of this one. So if you're intrested, stay tuned :D
> 
> Check out our tumblrs for more: [mmeister911](https://mmeister911.tumblr.com/) and [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
